Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to pilot the vehicle based on the information. Safe and comfortable piloting of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding the vehicle's environment. Therefore, it is very important that vehicle sensors provide the most accurate data possible concerning the vehicle's environment. To this end, sensor cleaning systems may be provided so that lenses and the like are maintained to provide a clear field of view for sensors. However, it is a problem that such a cleaning system may not be available, e.g., in a state to provide cleaning to allow sensor operation that in turn allows safe an efficient vehicle operation, e.g., because the sensor cleaning system is not maintained and/or is not in a state to provide cleaning.